cartoonnetwork_lafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hora de Aventura
Adventure Time (en España: Hora de Aventuras; en Hispanoamérica: Hora de Aventura), originalmente llamada Adventure Time with Finn and Jake es una serie animada de televisión creada por Pendleton Ward. La serie se centra en las aventuras vividas por dos mejores amigos (y hermanos adoptivos): Finn, un niño de 14 años y Jake, un perro con poderes mágicos que habitan en la "Tierra de Ooo". En septiembre de 2008, el corto creado para presentarse en Cartoon Network fue oficialmente aprobado para convertirse en una serie en el mismo canal. La mitad de un episodio, también llamado "sneak peek" (adelanto) se emitió el 11 y 18 de marzo del 2010, y la serie se estrenó oficialmente el 5 de abril de 2010. La estructura de los episodios emitidos se compone de dos capítulos de once minutos aproximadamente que son dispuestos en un bloque de treinta minutos. Desde su emisión, Adventure Time se ha ido convirtiendo en una serie de culto en Internet, siendo ampliamente conocida por su creativo estilo de animación y argumento sencillo y directo pero que engloba un macrotexto complejo que evoluciona y se diversifica a medida que avanza el tiempo, ambos basados en la extravagancia, surrealismo y el absurdo continuos. Desarrolo 'Concepto y creación' La serie empezó con un pequeño corto con una duración de 7 minutos. Fue publicado en enero de 2007 y de nuevo por parte de Frederator Studios en Random! Cartoons el 7 de diciembre de 2008. Después de su publicación, el corto se convirtió en un éxito viral en Internet. Más tarde, Frederator Studios lo pasó a Nicktoons. El estudio se acercó a Cartoon Network. La cadena dijo que estaría dispuesta a emitirla si el corto fuera ampliado a una serie manteniendo los elementos del corto. Ward, con la ayuda de Pat McHale y de Adam Muto, lo convirtieron en un guión gráfico en el que aparece Finn llevando a Princess Bubblegum a una cena con espaguetis. Sin embargo, la cadena no estaba contenta con esta historia y pidió otra. Ward creó The Enchiridion tratando de emular el estilo original del corto. Cartoon Network aprobó la primera temporada en septiembre de 2008 y The Enchiridion se convirtió en el primer episodio. 'Inspiración' De acuerdo con Ward, el estilo usado en la serie fue influenciado por su estancia en el California Institute of the Arts, así como por su trabajo como guionista de The marvelous misadventures of Flapjack. Ward trata de incluir "bellos" momentos como en la película animada, Mi vecino Totoro, de Hayao Miyazaki, y también un poco de humor subversivo, como en las series, Los Simpson y Pee-wee's Playhouse.4 Ward intenta que el programa tenga cierta lógica física, en lugar de un mundo caricaturesco; a pesar de que exista magia en la serie, el guionista trata de crear una consistencia interna en cuanto a como los personajes interactúan con su mundo.También hay una similitud reconocida por el propio Pendleton Ward con la obra de Sfar y Trondheim La Mazmorra, observándose un tono similar en la existencia de acontecimientos mágicos y sorprendentes tomados por los personajes con sorprendente cotidianidad.5 Fred Seibert, productor ejecutivo, compara el estilo de la animación con el de El gato Félix, así como con las series animadas de Max Fleischer Trama Al comienzo de la serie, Finn es un chico de 12 años que vive con Jake, Un perro con poderes mágicos, que es su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo, por lo que a Finn no le gusta que digan que es su perro. Viven en "Ooo", un entorno lleno de personajes surrealistas y animales que hablan, donde la magia y la alta tecnología se unen para crear extraños y nuevos artefactos, y donde se dedican a tener aventuras como salvar princesas, luchar contra el mal, explorar lugares desconocidos y ayudar a los más necesitados. Espacio Cabe destacar que la serie parece ocurrir en un mundo de magia y fantasía, pero sucede en un futuro post-apocalíptico en el cual, según la trama de la serie, se habla sobre una guerra nuclear ("La gran guerra de los champiñones"), por lo que las criaturas son mutaciones por la radiación de las bombas nucleares (a excepción de Finn, Simon Petrikov (The Ice King) y Marceline) y nuevas especies nacidas después de la guerra. En Ocean of Fear se puede ver una ciudad bajo el agua; en Her Parents el comentario que hace la madre de Lady Rainicorn (novia de Jake) es otra muestra: Pensábamos que ya no quedaban humanos; en The Witch's Garden se muestra un río de basura compuesto por artefactos de esta época; en Heat Signature cuando los amigos de Marceline llevan a Finn y a Jake a volar se ve un edificio en ruinas y un helicóptero militar incendiado; y en Business Time aparecen atrapados unos señores en el hielo que parecen no recordar nada más que los negocios. También, en el episodio de Video Makers, Jake menciona que los avisos contra la piratería en las películas, muy semejantes a los del FBI, provienen de antes de "La Gran Guerra de los Champiñones", (La primera vez que dicha guerra es mencionada) lo que podría ser una referencia a la forma de "champiñón" que adquiere la nube que se forma después de la detonación de una bomba nuclear, esto se presta a pensar que "La gran guerra de los champiñones" fue la tercera guerra mundial. En otro capítulo Finn cree haber encontrado humanos ocultos en un pozo con miedo al exterior, la entrada a este pozo es en realidad la puerta de un búnker anti-atómico; y en el capítulo Holly Jolly Secrets (parte 2), Ice King dice que compró su corona al norte de Escandinavia mostrando un vídeo con imágenes de una época similar al presente. También se pudo entender que Ooo tiene el tamaño de una isla a partir de los episodios The Real You y The Lich, muy a pesar de las declaraciones previas de Pendleton quien catalogaba Ooo como un continente. En el capítulo Memory of a Memory se ve en los recuerdos de Marceline que cuando era un demonio de aproximadamente nueve años sin señales de ser vampiro la Tierra era el escenario de post-guerra, con fuego, árboles secos, armamento bélico hecho añicos y bombas nucleares. De la misma forma en el episodio I Remember You, Marceline encuentra una nota de Ice King, quien la cuidaba cuando era una niña, en la que menciona que ellos dos son los únicos sobrevivientes. Uno de los elementos más contundentes sucede en el episodio Sons of Mars cuando Finn y Jake son transportados a Marte y Finn logra ver fugazmente la Tierra durante su traslado; es entonces que se ve el planeta sin la mitad del hemisferio Norte. El estado de la Tierra, según suposiciones aún sin confirmar, puede haber sido causado por una explosión nuclear de la llamada "Guerra de los champiñones", posiblemente la misma explosión creadora del Lich (según se puede deducir del episodio Jake the Dog) o el impacto de un cuerpo espacial (según algunas imágenes que Ice King tiene guardadas de cuando recordaba ser Simon Petrikov en el episodio I Remember You). Hasta ahora la serie no ha explicado la razón de la extinción parcial de la humanidad en La Tierra, pero sí ha explicado algunas causales, como lo son La gran guerra de los champiñones (esto por la radiación y destrucción) y La guerra entre Unicornios Arcoíris y Perros (esto porque los Unicornios Arcoíris comen humanos). No se ha dicho tampoco si los humanos lucharon entre ellos o contra alguien más en la guerra de los champiñones. Protagonistas Principales *'Finn:' Es un niño de 12 años (13 a partir de "El Tren Misterioso", 14 a partir de la cuarta temporada, 15 actualmente) y es el hermano adoptivo de Jake y su mejor amigo. Le gustan las aventuras. Proclamado héroe, su intención es ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten y defender "Ooo", pero debido a su enérgica personalidad, suele encontrarse en problemas y situaciones que requieren más razonamiento que fuerza. Tiene muy buen corazón y es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa injusta a cualquier cosa o alguien. Finn tiene una fuerte moralidad, aunque también tiene cierto amor por el estrambótico y tiende a saltar espontáneamente en extraños arrebatos y exclamaciones. Uno de sus rasgos más curiosos es que es capaz de cantar con auto-tune, debido a que según él se tragó un pequeño ordenador. Siempre lleva un sombrero blanco con forma de oso que esconde una larga cabellera rubia, y va vestido con camiseta y pantalones cortos azules y con botas negras. También lleva una mochila verde. En el piloto de la serie su nombre es Pen. *'Jake:' Es un perro mágico amarillo, el mejor amigo de Finn y su hermano adoptivo. La principal característica de Jake son sus poderes mágicos y su elasticidad, obtenidos según él por bañarse en un barro mágico que le permite manipular la forma, el tamaño y las dimensiones de cualquier parte de su cuerpo de una manera altamente específica; De esta manera, es capaz de adoptar un tamaño gigantesco o minúsculo, o es capaz de estirar sus extremidades como látigos o convertirlas en herramientas. Sus ojos tienen un esquema de color inverso, negro el iris con las pupilas blancas, y recuerdan a unas gafas de sol. En contraste con Finn, Jake es un personaje considerablemente más sereno y relajado, aunque igualmente enérgico y jovial, y suele actuar como un confidente para Finn. Aunque a veces puede ser perezoso y confiado, Jake también ama la aventura, y constantemente emplea sus habilidades para ayudar a Finn en sus misiones. Jake toca la viola, y es novio de Lady Raincorn, con quien comparte este gusto y a quien conoció en el corto original. Tiene fobia a los vampiros, en especial a Marceline, pero a lo largo de la serie supera ese miedo cuando empieza a conocerla. *'Princess Bubblegum' (Princesa Chicle en España y Dulce Princesa en Latinoamérica): es la soberana de Candy Kingdom (Chuchelandia en España y Dulce reino en Latinoamérica). Según se menciona, es una híbrida de humano y chicle, lo que se denota en su piel y pelo rosa. Bubblegum es un personaje altamente inteligente y tiene un gran gusto por la ciencia, así como una gran moralidad, aunque también tiende a ser caprichosa y frívola. Normalmente es refinada y delicada, pero oculta un temperamento violento y se enfurece con facilidad. Al final de la segunda temporada, después de ser rota en pedazos tras ser poseída por el Lich, renace con la edad de 13 años; aunque vuelve a su antigua edad, 18 al inicio de la siguiente temporada para evitar dejar el trono en manos de un neurótico y abusivo usurpador de la corona. En las primeras temporadas Finn estaba enamorado de ella, pero no era correspondido y fue rechazado a pesar de tenerle mucho afecto; cuando rejuveneció se mostró muy cercana a Finn dando a entender que sus sentimientos fueron mutuos, pero al regresar a su edad recuperó su actitud distante y condescendiente hacia el muchacho ya que según explicó, para ella esos eventos sucedieron hacía mas de cinco años y era algo que había dejado atrás, sin embargo en final del episodio Burning Low mostraría durante un momento una reacción interpretable como celos o pena al ver a Finn con la Princesa Flama. A partir de la tercer temporada empieza a cambiar de atuendo. *'Ice King (Simon Petrikov)' (Rey Hielo en España y Rey Helado en Latinoamérica): es el principal villano de la serie. Se trata de un personaje de mil años de edad con el poder de manipular el hielo en su entorno gracias a una corona mágica que lleva, la cual también de la habilidad de volar aleteando con la punta de su barba. Vive en un palacio de hielo en el reino de Hielo. Tiene una obsesión con el matrimonio y periódicamente rapta princesas para obligarlas a casarse con él, siendo éste su único rasgo auténticamente malvado: mientras que muchos personajes -principalmente Finn- le definen como un sociópata, en realidad Ice King es significativamente benevolente, siendo incomprendido por el resto de habitantes de "Ooo", quienes no comparten su misma visión sobre casarse. Rey Helado es soberano de los pingüinos de Ooo, entre los que tiene un mayordomo llamado Gunther, y de los demás seres del hielo, teniendo una buena relación con todos ellos. A pesar de ello, secretamente envidia a Finn y Jake por ser tan grandes amigos, y a lo largo de la serie se convierte en una personaje más positivo al ayudarles en varias ocasiones despertando en él el deseo de convertirse en amigos. Junto con Marceline, es uno de los seres más longevos de "Ooo". Su verdadero nombre es Simon Petrikov y se reveló que fue un humano común y corriente antes de la "Guerra de los Champiñones". Según explicó en un episodio, su extraño comportamiento se debe a que, al ser un mago, su visión le muestra mas que a un humano normal de forma que nunca tiene la certeza de cuánto de lo que ve es real, que es mágico y que una alucinación. En el episodio Secretos Navideños Parte 2, Finn, Jake y BMO encuentran una cinta que grabó antes de la guerra de los champiñones siendo aun Petrikov, donde relata como adquirió su corona y muestra como esta se fue apoderando de él hasta convertirlo en Rey Helado; allí Petrikov menciona tener una novia llamada Betty, a quien apodaba su "princesa", quien desapareció la primera vez que usara la corona, no dejando en claro si huyó de él al verlo así o si la mató sin saberlo, ya que no tenía recuerdos de ese momento, sin embargo su deseo por regresar juntos y sentirse amado por ella es lo que con el paso de los siglos degeneró en su obsesión por raptar princesas. Según se ha insinuado a lo largo de la serie originalmente Simon podía controlar la influencia de la corona, por lo que aunque no se separaba de ella tampoco la usaba en la cabeza como es posible ver en algunos recuerdos; sin embargo al final de la Guerra de los Champiñones para evitar un bombardeo nuclear dejó que lo poseyera para obtener el poder necesario para evitar la catástrofe, contraproducentemente no solo el bombardeo fue un éxito, también la corona lo hizo enloquecer y la explosión dio origen al Lich. Actualmente el Rey Helado ve su pasado humano con indiferencia y su memoria está fragmentada, esto lo demuestra el hecho de que, aunque conoce a Marceline, no puede recordar el tiempo que vivieron juntos. *'Marceline Abadeer': Es la reina de los vampiros; tiene mil años, es amante de la música rock y es, junto con Princess Bubblegum, la mejor amiga de Finn. Su aspecto muestra una piel azul-gris y por lo general una larga melena negra que en ocasiones recorta y peina de diversas formas; porta un bajo creado con el hacha de doble filo de la familia. Es un personaje que cambia de ropa constantemente como Bubblegum. Marceline se describe a si misma como una chica temeraria. A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, se alimenta del color rojo en vez de sangre. Tiene poderes para convertirse en un enorme o pequeño murciélago, lobo, un enorme monstruo, e incluso hacerse gigante. También puede volar y posee poderes como la telequinesis. Tiene una relación tensa con su padre, Hunson Abadeer, el señor de Nigthsphere, al cual odia por comerse sus patatas fritas y robar su bajo. Finn le temía al principio pero se acercó a ella para liberar al sirviente que tenía y reemplazarlo, allí descubriría esta no era malvada, solo amante de hacer bromas al resto, superando así sus temores hacia ella y entablando una buena amistad. En el episodio "I remember you" revela que en su infancia, durante la Guerra de los Champiñones conoció a Simon Petrikov, quien la cuidó hasta que alguna razón desconocida, quizás relacionada a su corona, lo hiciera abandonarla para mantenerla segura; en la actualidad aunque Ice King la conoce no parece recordar quien es o la relación que tenían, sin embargo para Marceline aún es una persona cercana y valiosa por lo que le duele verlo así y por ello intenta evitar estar cerca suyo. En el episodio "Finn the human" dice ser una mitad demonio, lo que demuestra que es un mestizo transformado en vampiro; en esta misma historia se muestra una versión suya de una realidad paralela que nunca fue mordida, por ello aunque podía vivir tanto como su contraparte era víctima del envejecimiento, siendo una anciana en la época de Finn y Jake. *'Lady Rainicorn' (Lady Arcoiris en España y Arcoiris en Latinoamérica): Es un unicornio arcoíris y mascota de la Dulce Princesa. Arcoiris es capaz de volar -según ella, mediante el uso de la luz- y puede estirar su cuerpo de forma serpenteante. También tiene el poder de adherir personas a su cuerpo, que se revela en el episodio: "Escalofríos". Es novia de Jake, junto con quien toca la viola. Su romance es altamente peculiar debido a que en un capítulo revelan que los unicornios arcoíris y los perros fueron enemigos mortales hasta que al padre de Arcoiris le salvó la vida un perro durante la gran guerra entre ambas razas, lo que hizo posible que sus padres aceptaran la relación. Arcoiris habla únicamente coreano, siendo Jake y la Dulce Princesa los únicos que la entienden; En el capítulo "Dama y Arcoiris" por primera vez se le oye hablar el mismo idioma que el resto de los personajes para decirle a Jake que está embarazada de él. *'Lumpy Space Princess' (Princesa del Espacio Bultos en España y Princesa Grumosa en Latinoamérica): Es una princesa que proveniente del "Lumpy Space" (Espacio Bultos en España y Espacio grumoso en Hispanoamérica). Posee una voz grave y masculina a pesar de ser de género femenino y en el doblaje español cuenta con un acento esnob. En apariencia es una nube de color púrpura con una estrella en la cabeza que parece ser su corona. Al no tener piernas (ya que es una nube) puede flotar gracias a su corona estrella, pudiendo activarla y desactivarla para flotar o no. Es una adolescente presumida muy malhumorada, pierde fácilmente los estribos y se burla de la gente, aunque también tiene un buen corazón. Ella al parecer no vive en el "Lumpy Space" ya que las personas que viven allí son igual de presumidas que ella y no los soporta. Parece que le gusta Finn, pero en realidad sigue enamorada de su ex novio Brad donde se demuestra en el episodio E''scalofrios''. *'BMO' (Beemo): Es una máquina de videojuegos muy habladora que se divierte mucho con Finn y Jake. Siempre está creando nuevos juegos pero se le agota la batería demasiado rápido. Tiene un botón que si es presionado los jugadores entran en sus videojuegos. Tiene otras funciones como cámara, cargador de móvil, reproductor de vídeo y sonido, entre otras cosas. Parece haber tenido una relación amorosa con la gallina de Finn y Jake, quien parece llamarse Lorraine. Reparto Personajes Secundarios y/o recurrentes Princesas Categoría:Series Categoría:Cartoon Network Studios Producciones